Athenians
The Athenians represent the City-State of Athens and the allies influenced by them. As the forebearers of Athenian democracy and philosophy, they are least war driven of all the Hellenistic factions - although the combination of their economic and military potential makes them very formidable with a selection of units. Civilization Traits *Athenians have access to all the naval technologies including several special unique ones and a civilization bonus that specifically decreases their ship construction times, and a moderately powerful and effective navy much like all Hellenistic factions. *Athenian Infantry are fairly well armored and versatile, with effective citizen solider spearmen and skirmishers along with specialist late game champion units and having access to the powerful Phalanx formation for melee infantry. *Although lacking in the Battering Ram, they possess effective siegecraft with Stone Throwers and Bolt Shooters along with their upgrades. *Well rounded Cavalry, with access to very effective raiding cavalry to harass enemy support units and chase down weak and vulnerable infantry. *Athenian Walls are some of the best available, with strong stone walls and wall towers that can fire on enemy troops while also with a special technology allowing them to be built and extended into neutral territory. Civilization Bonuses *Delian League **History: Shortly after the great naval victories at Salamis and Mykale, the Greek city-states instituted the so-called Delian League in 478 BC, whose purpose was to push the Persians out of the Aegean region. The allied states contributed ships and money, while the Athenians offered their entire navy. **Effect: Ships construct 25% faster. *Hellenisation **History: By means of their superior culture and evocative language, the Greeks were highly successful in Hellenizing various foreigners. During the Hellenistic Age, Greek was the 'lingua franca' of the Ancient World, spoken widely from Spain to India. **Effect: Constructing an expensive Theatron increases the territory expanse of all buildings by 20%. Team Bonus *Silver Coinage **History: The mines at Laureion in Attica provided Athens with a wealth of silver from which to mint her famous and highly prized coin, The Athenian Owl. **Effect: For allies only, metal mining gathering rates increased by 10% for each passing age. Unique Technologies *Othismos **History: The classical phalanx formation was developed about VIII century BC. It was eight men deep and over two hundred men wide, and used overlapping shields and combined pushing power. "Othismos" refers to the point in a phalanx battle where both sides try to shove each other out of formation, attempting to breaking up the enemy lines and routing them. **Effect: The player gains the ability to order his troops into a Phalanx formation, providing +30% Attack and +30% Pierce Armour if attacked from the front. *Long Walls **History: The Long Walls of Athens were constructed under the auspices of the wily Themistokles and extended 6 km from the city to the port of Piraeus. This secured the city's sea supply routes and prevented an enemy from starving out the city during a siege. **Effect: The Athenians can build their stone walls in neutral territory. Construction time for walls is reduce by 50%. *Iphicratean Reforms **History: Iphicrates was a famous Athenian Greek general of the 4th century BC whose reforms, such as making hoplites marine soldiers and improving peltasts' equipment, enabled his forces to defeat the Spartans and influenced Philip II of Macedon's tactics. **Effect: Athenian triremes can train Marines (Epibates Athenaikos) and Cretan Mercenary Archers (Toxotes Kretikos). Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Agora'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Gyne Athenaia'' (Athenian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Hoplites Athenaikos'' (Athenian Hoplite) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. ***''Psilos Athenaios'' (Athenian Slinger Militia) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Prodromos'' (Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Oikos'' (House) w, 50 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Gyne Athenaia'' (Athenian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires the Fertility Festival to be recruited. ***''Thesmophoria'' (Fertility Festival) f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Apotheke'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Douloi'' (Servants) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Heilotes'' (Serfs) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Andrapoda'' (Slaves) f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Sitobolion'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: : Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Agroi'' (Farming Field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Epaulos'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Limen'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Ploion Halieutikon'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Ploion Phortegikon'' (Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Pentekontoros'' (Peteconter) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Trieres Athenaia'' (Athenian Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ****''Epibates Athenaios'' (Athenian Marine) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ****''Toxotes Kretikos'' (Cretan Mercenary Archer) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Prophylake'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''Strategeion'' (Barracks) w, 150 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Hoplites Athenaikos'' (Athenian Hoplite) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. ***''Psilos Athenaios'' (Athenian Slinger Militia) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Prodromos'' (Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Peltastes Thrax'' (Thracian Peltast) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Hippeus'' (Greek Cavalry) f, 35 w, 20 sec, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. Unlocked in City Phase. *''Town Phase'' **''Naos'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Iatros'' (Healer) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer unit. ***''Pantheon'' (Healing range) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Sphagia'' (Healing rate) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Akademia'' (Healing range 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hippokrates'' (Healing rate 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Offering to the Gods'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Emporios'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Emporos'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Kahlkeon'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Xiphos'' (Side Arm) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ataktoi'' (Ranged Infantry Irregulars) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ataktoi'' (Master Skirmish Infantry) f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Siderea Panoplia'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Pyrgion'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Murder Holes'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Teikhos'' s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Pylai'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''Pyrgos'' (Wall Turret) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric masonry'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. *''City Phase'' **''Epiteikhisma'' (Stronghold) s, 500 sec ***''Oxybele'' (Dart Launcher) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 18 sec: Siege unit. ***''Poliorkitikos Krios'' (Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Dynamis'' (Will to fight) f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. ***''Bolt accuracy'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All ranged units, 25% accuracy. **''Naos Parthenon'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Gymnasion'' (Gymnasium) m, 200 s, 200 sec: Allows to train champion units. ***''Epilektos'' (City Guard) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. ***''Toxotes Skythikos'' (Scythian Archer) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion ranged infantry unit. **''Theatron'' (Greek Theatre m, 500 s, 500 sec: Can be built only once. Increases the territory effects of all buildings by +20% while the Theatron exists. **''Prytaneion'' (Council Chamber) ***''Themistokles'' (Themistocles) f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Athenian Hero. When garrisoned in a ship, said ship is +50% faster. All ships have -20% building time while he's alive. ***''Perikles'' (Pericles) f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Athenian Hero. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. While he's alive, all buildings within his vision have -15% build time, and temples cost -50 stone. ***''Iphikrates'' (Iphicrates) f, 200 w, 200 m, 2 pop, 35 sec: All units in his formation, +15% speed and +1 armor. All peltasts, +15% speed. ***''Athenian Long Walls'' m, 250 s, 60 sec: Allows to build stone walls in neutral territory. ***''Iphicratean Reforms'' f, 300 m, 60 sec: Athenian triremes can train Marines and Cretan Mercenary Archers. Trivia *The emblem of the athenian faction is a hoplon shield with the Owl of Athena on it; this was common shield configuration amongst the athenian hoplites. The Owl of Athena was a symbol of Athens and as such was also depicted on athenian coins. Category:Civilizations Category:Athens Category:Hellenes